


Stay With Me

by Etaleah



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Coercion, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hugs, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Sexy Times, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Short One Shot, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etaleah/pseuds/Etaleah
Summary: Crowley wants to go out for a while. Aziraphale has other plans.





	Stay With Me

Late morning dawned bright and beautiful in their room, made more so by waking up in each other's arms. Aziraphale snuggled Crowley close to him, hardly daring to believe how lucky they were to have this.

"Good morning," he whispered, placing a kiss atop his love's head. "Last night was truly a joy.”

"Mm, best night of my life, and the morning hasn't been bad either," Crowley said, returning the kiss. He sighed. "But, all good things must come to an end. The show starts in one hour." He started to sit up.

Aziraphale clung to him. "What show?"

"The antique car show; I told you about it last night. I go every year. Now let me up, I don't wanna miss it."

Aziraphale held on tighter. Their time together had been so short, it couldn't be over already. Crowley's body felt so good and warm against his own. "Don't go," he whimpered. "Stay."

Crowley patted his hands. "I would, but this thing only happens once a year. I'll be back later and we can do it all again tonight."

"And just what am I supposed to do while you're gone?" Aziraphale asked indignantly. "Wait around in a cold, empty, and lonely bed?"

Crowley snorted. "I don't know. What do you normally do when I'm not around?"

Aziraphale stuck out his bottom lip. "Miss you." That wasn't entirely true. He had a shop full of books and a lovely record collection. Nevertheless, he was determined to employ every tactic to make Crowley stay. The cuddling was just so lovely.

Crowley, it seemed, had other ideas. "I won't be gone _that _long. Just a few hours." He started to get up again. Aziraphale tightened his hold. "Angel, let go." He pulled away, to no avail. "Angel!"

"Won't you, staaaay with meee," Aziraphale sang. Sam Smith's song was one of the few he knew from this century. "Won't you, staaaay with meeee."

"Leggo!" Crowley squirmed and wiggled, only to be held captive in Aziraphale's meaty arms as he held him close and kissed his face.

"I loooove you," Aziraphale teased.

"Shut up! Why are you doing this?"

Aziraphale huffed. "Crowley, you've been to that show a hundred times! There'll be another one next year and every year after that for as long as there are cars. Can't you miss just one?"

"No! Do you know how rare the models they have are?"

"So what? You'd never sell or trade the Bentley in a million years." He started to add that it wasn't like Crowley could drive two cars at once, but quickly stopped as he realized the demon might take that as a personal challenge.

"I have to _see _them, Aziraphale."

"Why?"

"Fucking…I don't know! Why do you have to go into every library or bookshop you see when you've already got more than you can ever read?"

Aziraphale sniffed. "You love your cars more than you love me."

"At the moment? It's definitely a toss-up."

"What if I promise to make it worth your while?"

Crowley snorted. "And how are you gonna do that? You can't just—ohhh that's not fair."

Aziraphale smirked as he licked at the sensitive spot again. "All's fair in love and war, darling." He began to rub up against him, matching his lower body's rhythm with his mouth.

"This changes nothing—I'm still—you can't just…" Words were failing Crowley as his body reacted to the touch. Aziraphale could tell his erection was already back, and smirked at the thought. Crowley tried one more time to escape his arms, but Aziraphale tightened his grip. He held him close, dipping his hands into Crowley's pants and giving him a good squeeze.

"Agh!" He shut his eyes, panting. Aziraphale worked toward what he called a "triple threat," pleasuring Crowley with his mouth, hands, and cock at the same time. His own began to poke at Crowley's rear and he could feel the demon's heart racing under his hands already.

"Oh yes, you like that, don't you?"

Crowley moaned. "Aziraphale…"

"And there's plenty more where that came from. Unless you'd rather leave…and miss out…"

Crowley heaved a long, heavy, dramatic sigh. He turned his head so his smile was buried in the pillow. "You better make this damn good."

"Wouldn't dream of giving you anything less," Aziraphale said. He resumed his efforts, and it wasn't long before Crowley was very, very glad he stayed.


End file.
